I Love A Rainy Night
by 88Ashley88
Summary: A Linstead One Shot


He was on his way home to her. They had been together for more than a year now, living together for more than just a couple of months. Still, the mere idea of seeing her again, being with her, made him quicken his step. The rain that had started to fall had nothing to do with it. He just wanted back into her arms.

She heard his key in the apartment door and went to meet him, wanting to see him as soon as she could. They kissed to greet each other but it soon became more than that. Hungry for each other they embraced right there, hungry hands holding them close together. Squeezing each other close. Her hands on his ass and his hands on hers.

Desiring intimacy, being together, they started moving towards their bedroom. Drifting in each others arms, kissing, wanting to be as close as ever possible. They undressed together, pausing after each piece of clothing to embrace again, holding close and kissing, hands drifting. Over and under underwear.

They lied down together, gazing into each others' eyes. They both knew what they wanted, caressing each others' face and drowning in each others' eyes. Closing their eyes they kissed, kissing both lips and cheeks. He kissed her eyebrows, making her smile, almost giggle. She kissed his neck, making him sigh as her light lips made him quiver inside.

She pulled off his shirt, kissing his chest. Her lips teasing him into insanity. He loved her for it. As she moved down across his body he reached out to pull her top off, pulling lightly at the silky fabric until her breasts laid bare, her breasts and nipples brushing up against his skin as her light soft lips made their continuous assault on his skin.

"Erin" Jay said moaning as he subjected himself to anything she wanted. Neither of them had popped the question yet but had they been asked neither of them would probably have been able to imagine not marrying each other. They already loved, honoured and obeyed one another and looking ahead it seemed self evident that they would marry, have kids and start a family and then in the long run grow old together. It was as if anything else was foreign to them, to their mindsets.

Kissing his abdomen she pulled down his boxers, leaving his erect member bare. Se caressed it's smooth skin, gazing or rather staring at his body.

Outside the rain was pouring down.

Caressing his thighs, the sensitive skin all around his crotch. She loved teasing him, touching him. They were taking it slow, they had all the time in the world

All he could do was to receive her love and caress her hair. Her lovely long hair that was falling down onto his skin and teasing him even more.

She moved up to kiss him and he eagerly devoured her lips. Hungry for her kisses, playing with her tongue. Melting on her lips. Time passes, neither of them care. Just having her so close, her thigh is rubbing against his member. Just feeling him, his scent, his taste, his hands. Feeling her nipples against his chest.

Jay turned Erin over, kissing his way over her neck, her delicious neck. Her face turning into a mask of pleasure. Kissing his way to her breasts.

Licking his way lightly down along her abdomen, around her navel. Down to the edge of her panties. Pulling her panties down as he kisses the skin that gets revealed.

Worshipping it, her. Kissing around her most intimate area. Brushing up against it with his nose, lips.

Kissing the inside of her thigh as he lifts up her right leg, placing it over his left shoulder. Kissing his way closer to her sensitive center, kissing the most delicate skin all around it.

Feeling his delicate tongue brushing against her most sensitive lips brings a moan from deep down within her out into the open. Shuddering with delight as he licks her. Taking pleasure in her taste and in her pleasure.

Pausing to kiss the inside of her left thigh, just to tease her, before returning his attention back to where he was before. Gently his tongue brushes up against her clit and he can feel that it's ready. Blood-filled and ready for his attention. Gently he starts sucking on it, holding back it's hood. Her moaning gets louder and louder. The more he sucks the more she's pulsating with pleasure from it. She digs her fingers into his hair as if to simultaneously push him away because it's all just too much but at the same time she won't let him stop.

He loves her like this, there's something inside of her that only comes out in ecstasy and it is by far one of her most beautiful aspects. She arches her back coming closer and closer to the peak of pleasure, loosing control over herself.

He has memorised every move that she likes, every button she wants pushed in order to come. She's squeezing him between her legs, the muscles acting on their own.

She starts shaking as it all becomes to much and she tumbles into oblivion. Arching her back one second only to relax it the next as each consecutive wave of pleasure flows in over her, through her. He keeps at it. The rain falling outside as he pleasures her. Feeling her warm body against his cheek, his face. Her legs against his back and chest. He loves her legs, loves to caress them.

Coming down from her high she's hungry for his lips, gently pulling at his hair to get him to move up over her. It's like neither one of them can stop kissing the other.

As they lie there kissing his hands start to wander, over her soft skin. She can't keep her own hands still either. Trailing his skin allover his body. They tease each other, their desire. His never truly filled awakens easily. He caresses her legs, trailing them. Her hands start finding their way to his groin. As he looks her straight in the eye she looks back, telling him she wants to feel him. Kissing.

He moves on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. Unable to keep away from caressing her thigh as he moves in between them. She smiles at him as he starts aiming his member. Holding it down and gently rubbing the tip at her clit. Seeing her bite her lip he knows that she's waiting for it as much as he is.

Closing his eyes at each push as the pleasure of it temporarily overwhelms him. Biting her lip as she feels him slide further in. Slowly pushing further as her insatiable mouth feeds on him. Some men fear loosing themselves in a woman, to him it is his fondest dream.

Plumbing her dephts he slides out again, slowly. Their pulses rising as he leans down over her, kissing her. Loving her. Thrusting in again as he leans down she embraces him. Holding him there and leaving his hips to work as they kiss. Locking her legs around him. Slowly pumping and savouring each stroke. There is something about the feeling of being inside of a woman, inside of her, that always blows his mind.

Leaning on his elbows he starts rubbing up against her clit. Rubbing against it as he moves within her. Kissing her neck and ears as she moans into his ear. Her moans are sweet music to him, her hands on his back gives him even more pleasure as they start migrating towards his bum. Digging into his buttocks.

He wanted her, wanted to have her, own her... He wanted to loose himself into her, to be hers, to be taken over and owned by her. Feeling him, receiving him. She was biting her lip but then bit his neck instead. She wanted him, all of him. The pain didn't bother him, rather it made him feel more level-headed. She wanted to devour him, own him... and yet she was his, all of her.

Harder and faster he starts to sweat. Whispering into his hear before she bites it she asks him to stop. He knows he has not gone to far but still he fears that she's been hurt.

The moment he stops she starts flipping him over on his back, getting his help when he realises what she is doing. Rolling over on his back to let her ride him.

Having her on top was something that always delighted him, making him able to focus just on watching the expressions of pleasure on her face as his pelvis acted on it's own. Seeing her breasts dangling in front of him made the whole thing even better. She smiled as she hovered over him. Knowing that she had him just where she wanted him. He smiled back knowing that he was just where he wanted to be.

She kissed him before starting to let her hips dance on and around his member. Moving on top of him, riding him. At first slowly, but then faster. Delighting in how she was making him more and more distracted, in the pleasure she could see in his face as her hips were grinding him into the mattress. His hands find her breasts, she knows just how much he loves it and smiles as she feels the palms of his hands against her nipples.

Kissing him again as she rides him harder. He moves his feet up so he gets more support for his counter-thrusts. Moving his hands to her hips. She leans down to kiss him, biting into his lip, light enough not to pierce it but hard enough that she stretches it out and up as she pulls back. Holding on to it just for a moment before she lets go.

The rain is still falling, drizzling down outside, as she rises up and starts to ride him quicker as she feels herself going closer to the edge.

She has kept him close to the boiling point for some time now, slowly moving herself closer and closer up to it. As she leans down again her fingers dig into his chest and he understands how excited she is. Her desire fuelling his like it always does. The heat of his kisses and caresses for her making her want it even more. Hips grinding away as it is now or never.

Moving faster, harder, they know they cannot stop. Now there will be no more teasing, now they must follow through. His hands on her behind. Helping them both grind harder. Hers on his shoulders, digging her fingers in as they kiss. Hoping to put out their thirst for each other, at least for now. Possessed by desire they're ruled by lust. Lust for each other, given by each other to each other. Flowing like a magnetic field of enormous power between the two. Binding them together. Nothing could pry them apart now.

Her breasts bouncing against his chest, rubbing against it, as she rides him. His mind in pieces, hers too. Ruled and overruled by their passion. Gritted teeth as they approach the final stretch. Her fingers so tight they're making bruises.

He's used to marks from her. Used to it and actually rather fond of the marks she leaves, seeing them as marks of passion.

As she starts shaking he holds her by her hips, desperate to reach the place she's already entering. Going stiff in his whole body as every sensation she's given him overrules his muscles. His body feeling like it is going to explode, the muscles feeling like they're about to burst. He feels the first twitches as she's shuddering into insanity.

Her body contracting around his member marks the beginning, a second later he looses it. As she feels the pulsating waves for the second time that afternoon he feels them for the first time and gets blown away. His whole body vibrating as it releases all the tension built by her hands and lips. Letting it flow into her.

Arching her back again and again, before and after him. Forcing her eyes open to watch him come. To see the look on his face, that look, when he feels all that pent-up pleasure come rushing back at him in an instant. Covering his face with tiny kisses as best she can as she is coming out of her own orgasm. The waves of pleasure that comes crashing in over and through her diminishing. His legs feeling like over-cooked pasta as his mind starts to come back to reality.

Her every move on top of him making him shudder even after his orgasm, his extra sensitive member still inside of her. He answers her kisses as soon as he can with what little strength he has left. Embracing her tightly, partly to stop her from moving as it is a wondrous and teasing agony, partly because he wants to feel her skin as close as possible.

As they kiss the rain keeps on falling, drenching the city where they live but this couple sure doesn't care remaining warm in their lovers' nest.

After a long few minutes Erin moved off of him and laid her head on his chest.

"You know, the offer still stands that we could quit our jobs and just do this all day every day for the rest of our lives" Erin sighed.

"Yeah...Hank wouldn't go too crazy" Jay laughed as he pulled Erin into his arms.

"You really ruin the mood when you talk about Hank" Erin teased as she ran her hand up over his chest.

"Well, you wore me out. So I guess we're even" Jay placed a kiss on top of Erin's head as he rubbed her back.

"You know...I still have that outfit in a box. We never did get to use it" Erin said as she looked over at her dresser.

"Yeah...we need to work on that" Jay said with a smile.

"Oh definitely"


End file.
